


What if...

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: Еще одна зарисовка о возможном прошлом.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 3





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> Данный драббл был написан на WTF Kombat-2017 в команде Inception.

«Кобол» нельзя оставить просто так. Эта организация не прощает ни ошибок, ни свободы воли. Программа, участниками которой они были, давала им невообразимые возможности в мире дримшеринга. Настолько же эта программа и забирала волю, делая их пленниками организации.  
Когда Артур и Имс прячутся в пригороде Лондона, отсиживаясь в двухкомнатной квартире, преследуемые наемниками и внутренними страхами, они точно знают — их будут искать.  
Они спят по очереди.  
Когда спит Артур, Имс сидит в гостиной и играет в приставку с отключенным звуком. И обычно это всегда гонки. Когда ему надоедает, он идет готовить им еду. Артур узнает, что Имс в прошлом подрабатывал в ресторане шеф-поваром. По утрам Имс делает утреннюю пробежку, и обязательную зарядку. Оббегая район, в котором они живут, он нехотя приглядывается к прохожим. Особенно к тем, кто носит строгий темный костюм.  
Артур начинает свой день с чашки кофе и сводки новостей. Он может часами просиживать за своим ноутбуком, выискивая информацию. В этом ему нет равных. Выходя на улицу, Артур четко планирует свой маршрут, пытаясь запутать невидимых преследователей. Если он их не видит, это еще не значит, что их нет совсем, считает он. После побега Артур не мог освободиться от чувства, что за ними постоянно следят. Пускай не физически, но пробирающее внутри ощущение множества глаз никак не оставляло его мысли в покое. Это длится до сих пор, только он не говорит об этом Имсу.  
Проходит полторы недели, прежде чем их засекает агент «Кобол». Артур едва успевает увернуться от пули и бежит к Имсу — так быстро, как только может. Специальные сумки с вещами и кейс с ПЭСИВом (который они выкрали у «Кобол») были готовы с первого дня заселения, поэтому сейчас он с порога кричит Имсу, чтобы тот собирался.  
Такси отвозит их на ближайший вокзал, и уже на поезде они отправляются во Францию. В больших городах легче затеряться. Временно, конечно.  
— Мы не можем бежать от них вечно, — говорит Артур, глядя на сменяющийся унылый пейзаж. Ноябрь словно отобрал все яркие краски Европы.  
Имс не отвечает, только сжимает руку Артура. Это его «мы прорвемся». Артур сжимает руку в ответ, что в свою очередь означает «я всё равно с тобой».  
В отеле Парижа Артур нечаянно сталкивается с девушкой и спешно извиняется. Позже в ресторане, она подсаживается к ним за столик и говорит, что её зовут Мол и у неё есть человек в «Кобол», который может им помочь.  
Имя этого человека — Доминик Кобб.


End file.
